All For You
by Aveline Archer
Summary: "Well that of course and Indiana Barnes…it's got a nice ring to it." I frowned at him as he faced me, his pale blue eyes staring straight into my hazel ones. "Well, how about it?" - Bucky Barnes spends his last night in America with the girl he loves. Their story told through a series of one-shots.
1. Right Timing

**DISCLAIMER:** I neither own nor make profit off anything Marvel related.

Original characters cannot be used without my permission.

This is an Indiana "Indy" Harlin and James "Bucky" Barnes outing, told through a series of one-shots.

This is fiction. Comments and thoughts welcomed via reviews and/or PM.

-x-

**All For You.**

**Right Timing.**

[New York – March 1943]

"Y'know, I always had a crush on you Indy."

I glanced sideways at James Barnes, affectionately known as Bucky while he continued to stare out over the pier, the waves crashing against the wooden planks beneath us, while the hum of activity from the Stark Industry Expo erupted nearby. He spoke softly, as if he were alone. Yet every word carried, making my heart flutter to finally hear him express the words I'd longed to hear part his lips.

"And it never occurred to you to tell me before now?" I questioned with some amusement at his horrible timing.

He flashed me a wide grin, tugging the hem of his neatly pressed Army jacket. "Now seems the right time."

We were silent for a long moment letting the night breeze wash over us. There was a sense of nervous anticipation spreading; this was the last time we'd see each other for a while as James was shipping out for England in the morning. I knew I'd worry the entire time he was over there, praying that he'd come home safely once the war ended.

"For what it's worth, I love you Bucky."

We'd know each other since we were five, meeting on the first day of school. We'd loathed each other of course as he went about pulling my pig-tales and trying to trip me up when I played hopscotch with other girls. I would poke out my tongue and claim boys were dirty. And so it was that way until we reached high school and we both realized there was a special spark between us. Telling him I loved him didn't seem quite right. How could I put into words that I'd loved him since the moment we met?

I sheepishly glanced at him, finding his lips were still curved into the mischievous smile that disarmed my strongest defenses. "What?"

"I like the sound of it,"

"What? That I'm in love with you?"

"Well that of course and Indiana Barnes…it's got a nice ring to it." I frowned at him as he faced me, his pale blue eyes staring straight into my hazel ones. "Well, how about it?"

"How about what?"

"You and me get married,"

"Are you seriously proposing to me?" He nodded calmly; as if he went about asking this question to everyone he met. "You realize you're leaving in the morning?"

"Like I said, it seems the right time," he tucked his hat under his arm and tugged at the gold US pin on his jacket lapel. "You can hold onto this until I get you a ring. Let's jump head first for once, no messing around with maybe tomorrow."

Despite the emotional weight of what he was asking of me, and his clumsy approach to proposing, I slowly nodded my head, allowing him to clasp the pin upon my blouse collar.

I smiled up at him. "You're insane,"

"Until death do us part." He chuckled curling an arm round my neck as we kissed.


	2. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes.**

[New York – March 1943]

He told me not to come. He knew I'd be a blubbering mess and I'd cling to him until the last possible second so I could study every laugh line around his light blue eyes, feel the way his lips curved when we kissed goodbye for the last time, even inhale his scent so that when I fell asleep I could draw on all those memories and know he somewhere out there.

I ran out onto the tarmac, ignoring the cries of the airport security that had attempted to stop me. My black heels landed harshly against the concrete, my shiny clips in my hair loosening so my brown waves flew around my face as I raced towards the military aircraft and the handful of men in crisp, new uniforms boarding the flight to England.

"BUCKY!"

My cry caught the attention of the men and more importantly James whose face lit up and he broke away from the other soldiers, dropping his duffle bag as I threw myself at him feeling my pale green dress float around my knees.

"I told you not to come here Indy." He murmured in my hair as we embraced tightly.

"I know you did," I leaned back pressing my forehead against his. "But I knew I'd regret it if I didn't see you off. I love you Bucky and I have for as long as I can remember."

He smiled as I uncoiled my arms from around his neck, brushing my hands against his soft uniform. "Is that so?"

"You know it's true. I've got something for you, so you'll have piece of me with you." He held my hips as I gently removed the emerald green silk scarf from around my neck and draped it around his trying to ignore the tiny pricks of water forming at the corners of my eyelids. "Hopefully it'll bring you comfort and remind you of home for as long as you're over there."

He curtly nodded and tilted his head slightly, kissing me softly and keeping our bodies pressed together, even though some of the soldiers were cheering and wolf-whistling. We parted and Bucky raised a hand to my face, wiping away the tears already running down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, you're too beautiful for tears." My chin trembled even though he flashed me a cock-eyed grin. "You'll keep an eye on Steve for me won't you?"

I nodded not trusting myself to speak, hugging him again until he was called to board the plane. I reluctantly released him, forcing myself to smile even though my heart was breaking.

"Don't do anything stupid." I murmured.

"I'll be back before you know it." He grinned walking over to the plane, picking up his duffle bag and didn't look back as he boarded the plane.

I blew out a shaky breath and turned on my heel, slowly walking away.


	3. Nerves For The Cause

**Nerves for the Cause.**

[New York – May 1943]

The hustle and bustle of the enlistment office put my nerves slightly on edge, watching doctors glance at forms before ramming a chosen stamp that sealed the fates of many men. Most appeared to be keen to ship off to the other side of the world and kill a faceless enemy – a boyish dream when most probably didn't understand what it really meant to be involved with a World War. I'd heard the horrific tales of the First World War from my father after he'd consumed too much brandy.

I glimpsed down at the enlistment form grasped tightly within my hands, not really listening to my best friend; Florence who chirped happily in the seat beside me. It was her big idea to join the Nurses Corps, boasting we'd be proudly serving our country and keeping our soldiers fighting fit. But what got me was the thought of meeting Bucky on a distant battlefield.

My stomach twisted with nerves as I studied the enlistment form and the shaky way I'd written my name. I was still reeling from the phone call I'd made the night before to my family – my father was less than impressed with my plan to become a nurse and my mother cried, but I was stubborn and knew in my heart was doing the right thing.

I looked up and unwittingly caught sight of the small, slender man sitting across from me. The newspaper in his hands made him appear even smaller and I almost assumed he was a young boy sitting amongst men. He studied the newspaper, lightly shaking his head as the bold black titles relayed information about the war effort in Europe. He must've felt my gaze burning into him because he looked up; appearing surprised for a second and then managed a tiny polite smile. I returned it as a sturdy, middle-aged nurse appeared.

"All those wanting to enlist as nurses please follow me."

Florence jumped excitedly from her seat, her tight auburn curls bouncing as she waved her enlistment form at the matron while I stood with a bit more dignity and grace, carefully brushing a piece of fallen brown hair behind my ear.

"Good luck."

I glanced at the young man across from me feeling my red painted lips curve. "Same to you."

He blushed and I followed the Florence and the other handful of women to embrace our fate.


	4. Serving Together

**Serving Together.**

[Italy – October 1944]

Grasping the tin cup between both hands, the hot coffee warmed my flesh as I studied the quiet surroundings of the American base camp for the 107th. The odd soldier marched around the perimeter, while others emerged from their khaki tents, yawning and stretching a good night's sleep away.

I sipped from my cup, savouring the warmth coating my throat and settling in my empty stomach, a light breeze with the hint of an autumn chill blowing through my loose waves. With a faint smile I turned on my heel and marched back into the medical tent me and small staff of six called home.

There were three female nurses, and three male doctors, all attached to this base and in charge of keeping the soldiers fighting fit and saving their lives if necessary. While I missed the comforts of home, traveling around Europe was exciting, and I was doing my bit in the war effort since I couldn't physically go out and fight in battles. And I was lucky to be placed so close to Bucky who served with the 107th.

I placed my cup on an empty table, heading over to the makeshift lockers we used for storing medical supplies. I reached for the clipboard attached to the door and began the weekly stock take. I was bending over to count the rolled bandages when a wolf whistle made me lose count.

"Now there's a welcoming sight!"

"Bucky." I muttered, standing up and turned around to discover the cheeky Sergeant eyeing me up. "You made me loose count,"

"I'm sorry Indy," he grinned walking over, taking the clipboard from my grasp and toss it aside so he curl his arms round my waist. "Let me make it up to you, we'll have breakfast together,"

"We always have breakfast together." I chuckled. "The perks of being stationed at the same base." His smile faulted slightly and my eyebrow arched sensing there was something wrong. "What?"

"We're moving out, our orders are taking us behind enemy lines tomorrow."

I didn't know what to say so I hugged him tightly instead.


	5. Thinking Of You

**Thinking Of You.**

[Italy – November 1944]

I was a bundle of nerves right up until the moment I heard cheers erupting outside the tent. I ran outside not caring about my disheveled appearance as the soldiers came together in celebration.

"Let's hear it for Captain America!"

"Bucky." I whispered and pushed my way through the crowd, tears already running down my cheeks as I emerged into the inner circle to discover Steve and Bucky standing together, looking worse for wear but alive. "Bucky!"

"Indy!" His blue eyes lit up as we quickly covered the distance between us, our arms enfolding each other and my lips covering every inch of his face.

"They said you were captured and there was no plan to rescue you until Steve showed up." I murmured hugging him tightly.

"I'm okay, Steve found me."

I leaned back against his arms, brushing my fingertips over his dirty face. "I don't want to wait any longer Bucky; I want to be your wife now."

"I thought you wanted a nice wedding –"

"I don't care about any of that anymore; I just want to be with you." I replied and he nodded.

"Okay then," he released me and grabbed Steve by the shoulder while I reached for Peggy standing nearby; she'd been my rock while waiting for news about Bucky. I quickly explained what I wanted and she nodded, agreeing to help anyway she could and before we knew it, that afternoon I emerged from a tent in my neatly pressed uniform.

Most of the soldiers not severely injured came to watch, cheering when Peggy and I walked over the damp ground towards where the flagpole was situated. Waiting there was the Army vicar, Steve and Bucky – both dressed in military uniform. The two friends smiled at each other and then Bucky's blue eyes found my hazel ones, reflecting every feeling I felt as I came to stand beside him and before the vicar.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two people as they hope to share their lives together in matrimony. So, do you James Buchanan Barnes take Indiana Rose Harlin to your wife, whom do you promise to love and cherish through sickness and health, for richer or poorer until death parts you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And Indiana –"

"I do." I glanced sheepishly at the vicar who lightly shook his head with a smile.

"Do you have the rings?"

"Yeah," Steve dug a hand into his pocket and I frowned at James.

"When did you get the time to get rings?"

"Agent Carter found them." Bucky replied.

"Bless these rings that James and Indiana give and receive, may they wear them as token of their love, uniting them from this day forth." The vicar handed the smaller of the two gold bands to Bucky who slid it onto my finger, and I repeated the action with him.

"By the power vested in me by God and the United States Army I now pronounce you husband and wife. You kiss your bride James."

Bucky grinned as I wrapped my arms round his neck, brushing my nose lightly against his before we kissed.

It wasn't the wedding I envisioned having as a little girl but I'd learnt none of the pomp and ceremony mattered, not when you had the right man waiting for you. I would spend the rest of my life loving Bucky.


	6. Grief

**Grief.**

[London – March 1945]

The black pen scratched against the crisp white paper, the ink sinking through as I finished writing the last report due the next morning for my boss. He insisted all the patient files be updated and with the typewriter still being repaired I was forced to do it all by hand.

I heard the main door to the surgery open, heavy footsteps entering the vacant reception area but I didn't look up, blowing gently on my finished sentence.

"I'm sorry; we're closed for the afternoon." I placed the report into the manila folder beside me and carefully set it on the pile to my right of those already completed. "Doctor Ernest will be in first thing tomorrow."

"Maybe you can make an exception for me."

The pen slipped from my grasp as my hazel eyes lifted to discover Steve closing the door behind him. He was dressed in full military uniform and carefully removed his hat, tucking it under his arm as he faced me. I swallowed hard noticing how red and puffy the skin around his bloodshot blue eyes was. He nervously ran a hand back through his neatly combed blonde hair when I began lightly shaking my head, tears instantly forming at the corners of my eyes as the reason for his visit became brutally clear.

"No...Please, not Bucky." I whispered, the skin between his eyebrows pinching together when he frowned, holding back the grief that consumed every fibre of my body.

I hung my head trying to grasp a memory of Bucky. I wanted to see his smiling face but only saw his form twisted in death, lost on a distance battlefield where we'd parted days after our wedding. I'd settled in London to stay close to him and only recently discovered I was pregnant. I hadn't had the chance to tell him or anyone else yet.

"I'm so sorry Indy, I tried…I couldn't save him."

I abruptly jumped up from the chair, moving around the desk to advance on Steve. "No, this is some joke! I bet he told you to say this, he's standing out in the corridor laughing isn't he?"

Steve shook his head, his eyes watering. "He's gone. I was there when he fell…"

"I don't believe you!" I rushed pass him, reaching for the cold door handle to roughly pull the door open and reveal the empty corridor. "Bucky?" My quiet voice echoed and I slammed the door close.

I choked on a sob, resting my forehead against the door, breathing deeply as I braced my hands flat against the polished wood. My hands clenched into hard fists, banging into the door until they ached, but it was nothing compared to the sorrow tearing apart my heart. It physically felt like the organ was being twisted and pulled in different directions. Hot tears continued to stream down my face. My throat swelled, wanting to release a scream and my pain for the entire world to hear but it only came out as a strangled sob.

"To hell with you! He only went because of you!" I turned on Steve, ramming my fists roughly against his chest. "Why didn't you save him? I can't have this baby by myself!" I sobbed into his jacket, my knees finally giving out beneath me and I expected to hit the floor but Steve's strong arms enfolded me, drawing me into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Indy." He murmured into my hair holding me close as we mourned.


	7. Finding Peace

**Finding Peace.**

[New York – March 2012]

I stood before the three storied house in a beautiful tree lined neighborhood, listening to the sounds of mid-morning traffic as I glimpsed down at the piece of paper in my hand and the address scribbled upon it. I stuffed it into the pocket of my leather jacket as I made my way up the steps and knocked my knuckles against the green painted door.

I stepped back and waited until the door finally parted from its frame revealing a woman, probably only in her early twenties but possessing familiar features from my past.

She smiled warmly. "Can I help you?"

"Does Indiana Barnes live here?"

Her smiled faded and a hand reached to her neck were her fingers grasped a silver locket. "Do you know her?"

"I did a long time ago ma'am, as well as her husband. I've been…away for a while and thought we could catch up."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Indiana died three years ago." The woman lowered her hand and outstretched it to me. "I'm her great granddaughter Rose Barnes,"

I gently shook her hand. "Steve Rogers."

"Would like to come in for a coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." I released her hand and followed her into the house, closing the door behind me. We entered the vast living area, set up with furniture from my time and it brought a smile to my face to see photos everywhere.

"Please, make yourself at home; I'll make a fresh pot of coffee."

I nodded as she disappeared into the next room. I walked over to the fireplace and studied the photo frames crammed upon the mantelpiece. Most of them appeared to be from my time, there was an old family portrait, and various ones of her and Bucky through the years they spent together. I reached for the last one and smiled. It was a photo from their wedding day, both dressed in their uniform and unable to take their eyes off each other but what made me really smile was that Peggy stood next to Indiana, beaming happily while I stood in the best man place.

"Are you related to the other Steve Rogers?" I set the photo down, turning round as Rose appeared holding two steaming cups, she extended one to me and motioned to the wedding photo. "You have an uncanny resemblance to him."

"Yeah, something like that." I muttered. "You look like Indy…apart from the eyes, you have –"

"James' eyes, I get that a lot." She replied and perched herself on the edge of an armchair next to the unlit fire. "She use to say that all the time, and it would usually lead into a story about the two of them."

"Did she ever remarry?"

"No, James was the love of her life. I think she tried to date with my grandfather was a kid but she never really recovered from James' death. She traveled a lot though, and took up photography…she even took me in when my parents were killed in a car accident, she raised me."

"Is your grandfather around somewhere?"

"Yeah, he and gran live in Florida. We all get together at Christmas down there."

"That's good to hear, Indy would've loved that." I set my cup down on the coffee table. "Could you tell me where she was buried? I'd like to pay my respects."

"She was cremated, half of her ashes were scattered out to sea here and the other half was given to her friend Peggy, she took them back to London and scattered the rest there."

"Peggy? Peggy Carter?"

Rose nodded. "Do you know her as well?"

"I did yeah." I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a pair of dog-tags. "I found these with my things, I knew Indy would want them but maybe you can put them somewhere safe."

Rose held out her hand and placed her great grandfather's dog-tags into her palm. She smiled staring down at them. "Thank you, I know just the place for them."

She stood from her head and stole a photo frame off the mantelpiece, I hadn't noticed it before but it was the only frame that didn't actually hold a photo but a single tin dog-tag. Rose carefully pulled off the back and set Bucky's dog-tags beside the other ones before securing the back on.

"He's home now and they can be at peace together." She flashed me a watery smile and I nodded in agreement hoping wherever Indy and Bucky were, they were happy.


End file.
